


Kinder-Eltern Beziehungen

by the_writing_goose



Series: school work that is not too bad [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship, Schoolwork, german homework, meinungsrede
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: Beide Seiten brüllen schweigend, und keine hört zu.





	Kinder-Eltern Beziehungen

Hallo liebes Publikum! Wir alle haben Eltern hier. So glücklich sind wir. Es scheint aber nicht immer Glück zu sein.

Kinder-Eltern Beziehungen sind ein Macht Spiel. Die Eltern sind die Herrscher und die Kinder sind das Volk. Öfter in der Geschichte gibt es Revolutionen. Die Herrscher wollen solang wie möglich die Macht haben. Das Volk will ihre Welt ändern. Deswegen werden diese Beziehungen während der Jugendzeit der Kinder oft spannungsvoll. Beide Seiten brüllen schweigend, und keine hört zu.

Für Eltern ist es manchmal schwierig zu akzeptieren, dass ihre Kinder sich irgendeinmal ändern werden. Oft gibt es dieses „alle, außer meine Kinder“ Gedanke. Für uns Kinder und Jugendlichen ist dieser Gedanken ein Zaun. Wieso könnten wir etwas werden, wenn es alle, außer unsere Elterns Kindern, es werden dürfen? Es begrenzt und verlangsamt unsere Selbstentwicklung und Selbstfindung.

Und diese zwei Sachen sind sehr wichtig. Wir, die sogenannte Zukunft dieser Welt, müssen weitergehen und weitersehen. Wie würde die Welt sonst weitergehen und sich weiterentwickeln?

„Studenten sind heute zu sehr auf Papier angewiesen. Sie wissen nicht, wie man auf einer Tafel schreibt, ohne sich selbst mit Kreiden staub zu bedecken. Sie können eine Tafel nicht richtig säubern. Was werden sie tun, wenn ihnen das Papier ausgeht?“– Schuldirektor, 1815

Dieses Zitat zeigt, dass Erwachsene sich immer über die Technologie der Jugendlichen der Zeit beklagen haben und sich immer beklagen werden. Aber das Leben und die Welt gehen weiter, und so müssen Menschen auch mitgehen. Neue, junge Leute wie wir, kennen keine ältere Welt. Warum sollten wir unsere eigene dann nicht wie uns selbst verändern und gestalten wollen? Warum sollten wir nicht mit unserer kurzen Zeit als Architekten der Welt Spaß haben?

Veränderung darf bei Eltern nicht sehr populär sein, aber ohne Änderungen geht nichts weiter. Ein Hut, ein Stock, ein Regenschirm, vorwärts, rückwärts, seitwärts, ran. Ohne Schritte in irgendeine Richtung enden wir genau dort, wo wir immer schon gewesen sind. Es ist wichtig, dass Eltern uns ein bisschen freie Hand lassen. Wir brauchen ein bisschen Raum zum atmen und zu meinen. Wenn wir ein Stück unserer Gedanken sagen können, ohne Angst vor negativen Auswirkungen zu haben, werden wir auch bereiter sein, anderen zuzuhören. 

Die Arbeit des Herrschers ist nicht leicht. Der Herrscher soll das Volk betreuen, nicht umgekehrt. Wenn Eltern uns gut betreuen, werden wir später andere auch gut betreuen können.

Wir müssen den Eltern zu verstehen geben, dass sie auch ein bisschen zuhören müssen. Wenn wir sie überzeugen, werden sie herausfinden, dass wir nicht nur lauter Blödsinn zu sagen haben.


End file.
